


the moon is beautiful isn’t it?

by leoriosbriefcase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your Lie in April Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriosbriefcase/pseuds/leoriosbriefcase
Summary: In which Kiyoomi is a depressed pianist until he meets Atsumu Miya in the middle of April. He didn’t know that their meeting at the park would change their lives forever. For better or for worse.Or the SakuAtsu Your Lie in April AU fic that nobody asked for
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	1. “no.”

𝗦𝗮𝗸𝘂𝘀𝗮’𝘀 𝗣𝗢𝗩

Kiyoomi Sakusa was a sad pianist. His father had just recently past, but he didn’t mind. He was a homophobic piece of garbage who didn’t deserve him anyways. All he did was drink all day and force Sakusa to be the “perfect son.”

Sakusa thought his life was going be miserable until he met Miya Atsumu.

“C’mon Sakusa! It wouldn’t hurt you to leave the house for once.” Komori told him.

“I told you I don’t feel like leaving. So leave me alone.”

“Ever since your dad died you’ve been such a slump! You even quit piano! I know how much piano meant to you. Plus I have someone I want you to meet.”

“Who? Who do you want me to meet?” 

“Oh! This one boy I know! He’s actually Osamu’s twin. I heard he’s a violinist. So you two could share something in common.”

“Komori if this is your attempt to make me start playing the piano again, it’s not going to work.”

Except it did. Sakusa was now being dragged to the park with Komori to meet up with Osamu and his violinist twin.

“KOMORI! You don’t have to pull on my wrists so hard! It hurts!” Sakusa yelled.

“Oh please. Get over it. Your wrists are extra bendy anyways.” Komori replied.

“Ugh.”

𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂’𝘀 𝗣𝗢𝗩

“Atsumu are you insane?!” His mother yelled at him.

“Why would you go original?! Now you have lost your 3rd accompanist! We can’t keep losing them. Soon enough, nobody’s going to want to ever be your accompanist again.” 

“Sorry Mum. It’s just that I get so caught up with the music and I just go with what I’m feeling.”

“Well you can’t keep just going with your feelings. We can’t afford to lose another accompanist. Especially with this competition coming up!” His mother yelled again.

Osamu was outside of the living room listening to their conversation. He knew well enough that they weren’t going to be able to find a accompanist in time for Atsumu’s competition. All he wanted was for Atsumu to play his instrument and be happy. So he decided to intervene. 

“Mom..One of my friends is a pianist. Maybe he could accompany Atsumu.”

Their mom stopped yelling at Atsumu to look at the door frame to see Osamu standing there. 

“What are you saying?” Their mom said.

“I said one of my friends is a pianist. So maybe I could ask him to accompany Atsumu. It’s going to be impossible to find him one right now so could you stop yelling at him?” Osamu repeated. 

“Ugh. Fine. You and him go get this pianist and see if he will do it. If he won’t be able to accompany Atsumu, Atsumu’s not gonna play in the competition.” 

Osamu gulped. He already knew this was a bad idea. He knew Sakusa wasn’t in the right mind space to be an accompanist. But he tried anyways. 

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll go text him so we can meet at the park. C’mon ‘Tsumu.” 

“Okay.”

And this was all it took for Sakusa to now be dragged to the park. 

𝗦𝗮𝗸𝘂𝘀𝗮’𝘀 𝗣𝗢𝗩

“We’re here!” Komori said.

“I see that—“ And before Sakusa could finish his sentence he was met with the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“Wow...” Sakusa mumbled under his breath.

Sakusa was just staring. Staring at Atsumu Miya. Staring at Atsumu Miya playing the accordion. 

“Oh my good Sakusa I’ve never seen you so bright before.” 

That was true. Sakusa had been seeing the world in black and white, and now he was seeing them in rose tinted glasses. It was like Atsumu was the Sun himself.

“Shut up Komori.”

“Oh look he’s here!” Osamu yelled from across the park. 

“What..OSAMU! You didn’t tell me that you were friends with Kiyoomi Sakusa!” Atsumu said.

“What do you mean? And how do you already know his name?”

“What do you mean? Of course I know him name. He’s extremely popular in the classical music world. Even thought he quit. And speaking of that, why is he here? And how do you know him? Is that the pianist you were talking about? Please don’t tell me—“

“Atsumu. You’re ranting.” Osamu cut him off. “Let’s just go meet up with him.”

“Hey Sakusa. Komori. This is my twin Atsumu.”

“Hi!” Atsumu smiled brightly as he held his hand out to shake.

“Hello! I’m Komori and this is my cousin Sakusa!” Komori then shook Atsumu’s hand.

“Oh ahaha! I already knew that.” Atsumu said, still smiling brightly.

Komori was skeptical of how Atsumu already knew who Sakusa was but decided to just dismiss it. Maybe Osamu already told him his name.

Atsumu then turned to Sakusa, held his hand out and said, “You’re that famous piano kid! I cant recall the last time I’ve heard that you’ve played in a competion.”

“What..” Sakusa thought. He knew he was quite popular in the classical music world but he didn’t envision that anyone would recognize him. 

“Oh. And erm..I don’t shake hands sorry.” Sakusa said with his eyes glued to the ground.

“Sorry about him.” said Komori. “He hasn’t left his house in a long time. On top of the fact he’s not good with socializing and his OCD tendencies. It might take time for him to warm up to you so don’t take it personally.”

“Oh, that’s fine.” Atsumu retracted him hand and turned to Osamu.

“Are you sure he would be able to be my accompanist? He hasn’t played in forever. Plus the last time he played was an absolute disaster.” 

Accompanist?! At this point Sakusa was confused. He thought he was just here to meet up with Osamu’s twin but he’s here to be an accompanist?

“I’m sorry what?” Sakusa said. 

“Oh right! Can you be my accompanist? I really need one and my previous one just quit. I’m in desperate need for one since I have an upcoming competition.” Atsumu turned back to face Sakusa.

“You already know me correct?” Sakusa said.

“Mhm!”

“So you would know how bad my last performance went.” 

“Uhm well yeah? You were just off your game that day. I’m still wondering why you quit though.”

He wasn’t just off his game that day. He was hurting. He was practically dying inside. When he was playing that piano, he couldn’t hear anything. As if he was at the bottom of the ocean.

“Anyways, could you be my accompanist? I beg you.” 

“No.” 

And that’s all Sakusa said as he walked back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu asks again. And again. And again. Until Sakusa complies.

𝗦𝗮𝗸𝘂𝘀𝗮’𝘀 𝗣𝗢𝗩

“Can you be my accompanist?” Atsumu asked.

Atsumu had been asking Sakusa to be his accompanist ever since that day. It had been a few days and the answer remained the same.

“No.” He repeated for the millionth time.

What didn’t Atsumu understand about the word ‘no.’ Ever since Atsumu found out he went to the same school as Sakusa he had been pestering him non-stop about being his accompanist. He even gave him an embarrassing nickname. 

“Omi-Omi why won’t you be my accompanist? I swear it won’t hurt you to play with me one time.” Atsumu told him.

“Again, I haven’t played in years. You know what happened last time.” 

“I know! But you were just having a bad day. Why does it still affect you? It’s not like it’s that serious anyways.”

It was that serious. Sakusa was tone deaf to his own playing. When he played, he couldn’t hear himself, all he could hear was his drunken dad hollering at him for messing up at the piano or for liking men.

“Maybe I’ll just ask that one orange head was kid. I actually kind of have crush on him. Don’t you think he’s kinda cute? His hair is so fluffy too!”

“Why is he telling me this? This isn’t important. I don’t care if he were to ask that kid.” Sakusa thought. He would later find out that the both of them were lying.

Later that day, he saw Atsumu near Hinata Shōyō. Someone he had been envious of since forever. He was a natural at the piano. Despite Sakusa being better that him (competition wise) he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Everyone liked him. His bubbly personality and bright smile helped a lot too. He was basically the opposite of him. Sakusa was gloomy, not many people saw him without his mask, he was an antisocial “freak” (as people called him) who didn’t get along with others. So when he saw Atsumu talking to Hinata, he felt even worse about everything that happened.

𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂’𝘀 𝗣𝗢𝗩

“Hey Hinata right?” Atsumu said running up to Hinata from behind.

“Oh. Hi! You’re one of the Miya twins right? I know you! I admire your violin skills. What do you need?” Hinata said.

“I feel so flattered. Thank you! And I have something to ask you.” Atsumu replied.

“Ok ask ahead.”

“Could you be my accompanist? I have a competition next week and my previous accompanist quit and I need one now.”

“Oh..I’m sorry. I would love to be your accompanist but next week I have to practice for an upcoming competition. Besides, I’m pretty sure Sakusa-san would be a much better option since he’s much better than me.”

𝗦𝗮𝗸𝘂𝘀𝗮’𝘀 𝗣𝗢𝗩

Sakusa was blinded by the fact that basically two Suns were together that he didn’t even realize what he had said. “Me..? Better than him? No way.” he thought to himself. Sakusa was jealous of Hinata while Hinata actually admired him? There was no possible way. 

“Great Idea! Sorry to bother you Hinata. I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Atsumu said as he walked off.

What did he just say? He had been saying no all week long yet he’s still asking. And it only took Hinata one ‘no. sorry.’ for him to quit asking? Why wouldn’t he do the same for Sakusa? Sakusa completely forgot that he was spying on their conversation when Atsumu walked up to him behind the wall. 

“Omi-Omi what are you doing here? I thought you would’ve gone home by now?” Atsumu asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh, um—“ He trailed off. He had never been so close to someone before. Especially someone he had a particular interest in.

“Omi? Are you alright? You’re face is very red? Are you sick? Or are you blushing because of my beautiful face.” Atsumu said with a smirk.

Atsumu was attractive and he was in fact blushing because of his attractiveness and the close proximity of their faces. But of course he would never admit that out loud. 

“No way back off Miya.” Sakusa lied with a huff as he slightly pushed Atsumu.

“Oh can you be my accompanist?” Atsumu asked again.

“Ya know what Miya. Fine. If you’ll stop pestering me I’ll be your stupid accompanist or whatever.” He didn’t want to be Atsumu’s accompanist. He was solely doing it for 2 reasons. 

1\. He was starting to like Atsumu.  
2\. He needed to be better than Hinata.

“Just know, if I mess up and you lose this stupid competition of yours, it is not my fault.” He added on.

That was a warning. He knew he wasn’t going to play well. The thought of overbearing memories of his drunken father turning him tone deaf during the middle the performance was bound to happen.

But Atsumu didn’t know that. And nor did he plan on telling him. For God’s sake, Komori didn’t even know he had been tone deaf to his own playing since his father’s death. 

“That’s great then! I’m glad my attempts are finally starting to pay off! Anyways, I was planning on playing the first movement of  
Beethoven’s Kreutzer Sonata.”

Was he being serious? He had known that Sakusa hadn’t played in years so why did he pick something with such high difficulty. This was a terrible decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh at least atsumu is getting somewhere lol

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is bad sry but i’m a sucker for sakuatsu angst atm


End file.
